1. Field of the Invention
A hydrostatically controlled buoyancy compensator to maintain a predetermined buoyancy for a diver and buoyancy device at any depth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been constructed to provide neutral buoyancy for divers. It should be noted that a change of depth of one foot in water changes the pressure approximately 0.441 lbs. It should also be understood that depth changes of ten or more feet reduce the air floatation bubble in a buoyancy device such that considerably less water is displaced thus causing the diver sink. The rate of sink increases as the depth increases if air is not added to the buoyancy device. Conversely, when rising from a dive, the air bubble becomes progressively larger displacing much more water thereby increasing the buoyancy causing a faster ascent than desired if some of the air is not released by the diver.
Briefly, buoyancy devices now available require the diver to manually operate a remote valve to feed air into the buoyancy device as the diver decends and release air from the buoyancy device as the diver ascends.